Way Back Into Love
by kim hyuna
Summary: Summary : Jung Yunho adalah figure ketua OSIS yang ramah, sangat di andalkan dan berpengaruh, namun sikap nya berubah setelah bertemu dengan siswa baru, Kim Jaejoong. Siswa ini membuat nya terusik. Luka 3 tahun silam sulit dilupakan nya. Perasaan di campakan tanpa alas an yang jelas, membuat Yunho sulit untuk melupakan peristiwa itu A/N : Yaoi/ Boys-Love,Gaje,Typo. YunJae


Way Back Into Love

Author: Hyuna Kim

Main Cast :

-Jung Yunho-

-Kim Jaejoong-

Support Cast :

-Kim Junsu-

-Park Yoochun-

-Shim Changmin-

-Some GG's Member-

Etc,,

Genre : Hurt/ Cormfort , Friendship, School Life

Length : Chaptered

Summary : Jung Yunho adalah figure ketua OSIS yang ramah, sangat di andalkan dan berpengaruh, namun sikap nya berubah setelah bertemu dengan siswa baru, Kim Jaejoong. Siswa ini membuat nya terusik. Luka 3 tahun silam sulit dilupakan nya. Perasaan di campakan tanpa alas an yang jelas, membuat Yunho sulit untuk melupakan peristiwa itu. Kim Jaejoong sengaja pindah untuk meminta maaf kepada Yunhoo, bahwa ia menyesali perbuatan nya itu di masa lalu. Namun niat itu terganjal, karena Yunho menutup kesempatan itu. Kedua nya kemidian di pertemukan lagi dalam kepengurusan OSIS. Saat itu Jaejoong terpilih untuk menggantikan sekertaris umun Kim Taeyeon yang mengundurkan diri. Dari, sinilah sikap dingin Yunho semakin menjadi-jadi.

Disclaimer : FF ini milik authoir seorang, author hanya meminjam nama

A/N : Yaoi/ Boys-Love, kata2 yang kaku, Gaje, Typo harap dimaklumi , author uga menghapus FF author yang lain karna author dibilang Plagiat padahal sudah dibilang author hanya me-REMAKE .

.

.

.

.

.

_Entah sudah berapa kalinya aku bermimpi, mimpi yang sama setiap malam nya. Saat ini hatiku mulai berbicara, jauh dari pendengaranku, terpaksa aku mendekatinya._

"Apa aku akan baik-baik saja ?" Tanya Kim Jaejoong. Di pandanginya pria di depan nya itu, penuh tanya namun tanpa keraguan.

"Bukan kau yang harus di perhatikan. Meskipun begitu kau harus bis menata perasaan mu dan menghapus dosa itu." Jawab Kim Hyunjoong. Gurat ketampanan dan kedewasaan nya terlihat jelas, saat ia tersenyum menyemangati Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Kenapa aku harus menata perasaan ku ? Aku hanya perlu minta maaf" ujar Jaejoong, wajah cantik nya menunjukan raut kebingungan yang menambah kadar kecantikan serta keimutan nya itu. Tapi tak lama suatu jawaban akan pertanyaan itu terjawab oleh nya sendiri.

"Itu semua belum berakhir," ujar Hyunjoong seolah meyakinkan apa yang tengah dipikirkan oleh Jaejoong.

"Ini baru awal. Kau tahu, ini baru permukaan air yang tenang. Tapi saat kau masuk ke dalam nya, ketenangan nya akan goyah dan menyentuh kulitmu"

Jaejoong sama sekali tidak member tanggapan apapun.

"Kau Kim Jaejoong ?" tanya seorang namja berambut londe dan berwarna pirangf. Ia menggunakan seragam putih berlengan panjang dengan sweater berwarna biru langit dan dasi yang berwarna merah maroon itu.

"Iya aku Kim Jaejoong. Apa kau siswa yang akan mengantarku ke kelas ?" tanay Jaejoong.

"Kelas kita sama, jadi aku di suruh mengantarkan mu ke sana. Ayo!" ajaknya.

Jaejoong mengangguk. Mereka kini berjalan berdampingan menuju kelas. Untuk beberapa menit suasana tampak sepi, tidak ada diantara mereka yang memulai percakapan. Namun tiba-tiba.

"Boleh aku tau siapa nama mu ?" tanya Jaejoong , tepat saat mereka berda dilantai ketiga.

"Nama ku Kim Junsu, kita memunyai marga yang sama, kau boleh memanggilku Junsu-ie" ujar namja blonde itu.

" Apa kelas kita masih jauh ?"

"Kita sudah di lantai tiga, lantai atas. Kelas kita melewati dua ruangan. Nah kita sampai!" ujar Junsu. Dengan cepat Jaejoong mempersiapkan diri dengan membereskan baju seragam barunya dan mengehela nafas dalam secepatnya.

" Permisi, guru Lee. Saya sudah mengajaknya ke kelas." Ujar Junsu masih berdiri diambang pintu. Jaejoong menunggu di belakang nya.

Seorang guru perempuan menoleh pada nya. Sepertinya dia baru bercerita sesuatu yang lucu, karena sebagian dari siswa ada yang mencoba menahan tawa.

"Oh, bagus, masuklah !" ujar guru yang bernama Lee Dae Hee itu.

Junsu memasuki kelas, begitupun dengan Jaejoong. Semua pandangan kini terarah pada Jaejoong. Mereka ingin tahu seperti apa siswa baru itu. Begitupun dengan seorang pria yang duduk di dekat jendela itu, dia ikut menoleh, ingin memastikan bahwa dial ah siswa baru itu.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Kim Jaejoong untuk daoat berteman dengan yang lain nya. Selain karena sikapnya yang ramah dan mudah bergaul, ia bisa beradaptasi dengan baik. Diantara teman –teman nya yang baru, yang paling dekat dengan nya saat ini, adalah Junsu.

Meski diawal pertemuan mereka tidak banyak bicara. Tapi sekarang mereka sudah seperti teman lama. Junsu yang cuek dan terlihat dingin rupanya sangat cerewet dan semau nya, dia juga orang yang ceria dan sulit di tebak.

"Pelajaran kali ini membosakan." Ujar Su-ie, panggilan akrab Junsu. Dia bicara sambil membuang napas sembarangan. Jaejoong yang duduk dibangku sebelah nya menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit di atikan, antara bingung dan ragu.

Merasa Jaejoong memandaginya, Su-ie balik menatapnya.

"Aku tidak suka disuruh merangkum, itu membuatku mengantuk !" ujar Su-ie seolah megerti apa yang ada dipikiran Jaejoong. Bukankah Jaejoong memang ingin menanyakan dimana letak membosankan yang dimaksud Su-ie.

"Kau tidak terlalu suka menulis ?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja aku ini…. Apa ya istilah nya , pokoknya aku ini mudah tertidur, ya bisa dibilang tukang tidur." Ujar Su-ie

"Annyeong. Kau masih ingat aku Kim Jaejoong ? " tanya seorang pria yang duduk di depan Jaejoong sambil membalikan seluruh badan nya. Tiba-tiba Ke arah Jaejong

.ChangChang

Halooo~~~~ lama tidak bertemu^^ akhirnya author balik dengan FF baru yang Full Yaoi untuk kali ini Author janji ga akan memberintikan FF ini di tengah tengah lagi hehe^^

Hayooo siapa yang bisa tebak siapa yang tadi ngomong sama uri Umma Jaejae ?

Jangan lupa untuk Review sama RCL neeee^^


End file.
